Flipped
by johnlockedthetardis
Summary: S.Heidsick 2014 Elsa is struggling in school and the bullies don't make it any easier for her. When her life starts to get even worse, she gets kidnapped. Does she ever come back home? Will she be stuck with her captors forever? Will she even survive this mess?
1. Chapter 1

I hurried through the crowded halls, students milling around me like aimless cattle. My books were slipping out of my grasp and I looked around quickly, turning the corner. I slid the books into my bag and hurried to the front of the school, not wanting to be late to the bus. I hurried up the metal stairs and took a seat in the chair up front. My converse tapped aimlessly on the bus floor and I shut my eyes tightly as I felt something hit me. A paper ball rolled down to my feet as it was joined by a pencil. I looked down and fumbled with my hands, ignoring their shouts.

"Hey! Be a doll and come on back here! Jack has something he wants to say!"

I scowled and didn't respond, hearing footsteps. Someone sat down on the seat behind me but I didn't look up. My bangs would hang in my face and my glasses were falling down my nose.

"Hey, sorry about them. They're a bit..."

I shook my head, "Stop trying, Jack. I know that you're no different."

He laughed, "You're right," I felt him yank my hair and the back of my head collided with the seat, "but don't jump to conclusions. I could've been nice."

I held back tears as I yanked my braid away, hugging my torso. "Jack, why do you even do this?"

He grabbed my jaw roughly and pulled my face close to his, "Because it brings me joy to watch you cry." An evil smile covering his face.

The bus slowed to a stop and Jack let me go, returning to the back of the bus. I rushed off and hurried down the sidewalk, passing my house. I kept going until I got to the forest. When I was a kid, my father and I built a treehouse together. I wiped away a frustrated tear and climbed up the ladder, hugging my legs on the bed. I buried my face in my knees and rubbed the back of my head, feeling scratch marks on the back of my neck.

Jack was part of that group, those boys who drank beer behind the school and smashed the bottles on each other's heads. They wore leather jackets and lip piercings, listened to Pierce the Veil and Sleeping with Sirens. They had quiffs or messy bangs that would reach their eyes. They wore black combat boots and cheated on all of their girlfriends. They were bad news and they targeted people like me.

People like me, you ask? I'm not exactly the most outgoing person at this school. I don't have that many friends and I don't really...talk to people. When I say People Like Me, I mean those of us who care about school and we don't sit and talk to friends.

However, I'm the only girl in this..."group" at school. They only pick on me because I'm not reaching the standards of today's society. I'm not like all of the other girls who can joke along with them. They tease me because they know that they'll get a reaction.

I shut my eyes tightly and sniffed, standing up slowly. I brushed off the leaves from my jeans and grabbed my bag, climbing slowly down the stairs. Before I reached the bottom, a hand came around my waist and another covered my mouth. I thrashed and bit the hand, tasting blood. Why aren't they letting go!? My mind was running a mile a minute and I couldn't piece together what was happening. My vision became blurry and I couldn't feel my limbs. I expected unconsciousness, but it never came. I was awake, but I was paralyzed.

My body was hauled into a truck and pushed up against the wall. My legs and hands were tied and I blinked roughly, trying to regain my vision.  
The moment it cleared, I regretted it.


	2. Chapter 2-Trouble

The radio was just white noise, flowing aimlessly through my ears.

_We're goin' down, down in an earlier round_  
_Sugar, we're goin' down swingin'_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex_  
_Cock it and pull it_

My feeling started to come back and I struggled to escape from the bonds. They were poorly tied, but too tight to maneuver. I took a deep breath and looked out the window of the van. It was cracked open just enough...

I got ready to scream, but was stopped by the guy sitting across from me. He nodded to the man in the passenger seat and I shook my head, looking down. My jaw was grabbed suddenly and a bandana was tied around my mouth. I rubbed my mouth on my shoulder, trying desperately to shove it down. It was no use.

I tried to hold back my tears, staying strong. I was going to get out of this. I would just run when they brought me out of the van. Yeah, that'll work. I went through all of the faulty details of my plan and sighed. This wasn't going to work if they left my legs restrained.

The van lurched to stop and I looked out of the window, seeing a huge warehouse. I knew exactly where we were and, if I wanted to escape, I would have about 13 miles to run to get home.

Where am I, you ask? You're a curious one I'm assuming. I was taken to an illegal store. It was basically a black-market. It was full of snipers, sluts, and smugglers.

I was pulled out of the van and rolled into some container. The lid closed and I was coated in darkness. My heart rate grew rapidly and my paranoia began to set in. My hands ran up the sides of the container, estimating the size and shape. I bit my lip and felt a tear run down my cheek.

I was in a coffin.

The container had stopped moving and was set flat on a table. I heard voices outside of the box and shut my eyes, wiping the tear away. The coffin was moved and pushed onto, what sounded like, a metal cart.

_They're treating this like a grocery store._ I though to myself, hitting my head on the lid.

I was in a new car, driving down a bumpy, most likely unpaved, road. I heard gate open and I braced for impact as the car turned. My shoulder collided with the side and I bit my tongue to stay silent. It slowed to a stop and I was rolled out of the dangerous vehicle.

The coffin was nestled onto a conveyor and I felt heat radiate onto my face. The lid wouldn't budge and I pounded my fist on the sides. Nothing. Exhausted, I closed my eyes and got ready to take my final breath.

************Time Skip************

"Is she awake? What happened?"

"No, not yet."

"She was in the incinerator."

"Poor girl..."

Voices echoed in my ears and my face was stinging. I opened my eyes slightly and noticed people crowding around the bed.  
"Give her space, give her space." One man called to the group.

As instructed, everyone stepped back and a man stepped forward. I couldn't make eye contact. He sat halfway on the bed and looked at me, "Is it alright if I ask you some questions?" I shrugged and he nodded, shooing the people out of the room. I tried to sit up and felt a splitting pain down my spine. My interrogator returned and adjusted the pillow, smiling apologetically. "The doctor said that you need to lay down for a while. Your burns just need to heal."

I sighed and he smiled, "So, what is your name?"

It hurt to breathe, "El-" I stopped myself, "Elise."

He smiled, "You can just call me Jack, alright?" I nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"How did you get in that coffin?"

I coughed and shook my head, "Black Market traders." I croaked. My voice didn't sound like it normally did. It was lower, raspier. He had to notice that it was me, eventually. Was my face that mangled?

Jack sighed, "How old are you?"

"E-Eighteen. Nineteen next week."

"Out of ten, I want you to rate the pain you are currently feeling."

I pondered on this, "Seven."

He nodded, "And sitting up?"

"Fifteen."

Jack laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "I need to give those answers to the doctor. Stay laying down, don't stand up. Alright?"

I nodded and hugged my torso, "J-Jack?"

He stopped walking away and nodded, "Hm?"

"Do you have any water?"

Jack nodded and walked down the hall, returning with a plastic bottle. He set it on the table next to the bed and smiled.

"Thank y-you." I smiled slightly. He nodded and left, shoes making soft thuds on the hardwood floor.

I couldn't believe this. Jack? Being nice? It was unfathomable. I took a sip of water and my thumb ran across my cheek. I followed the length of the wound, stopping just above my collarbone. It started above my eye and I guessed I had burns on my spine, too.

Jack came back with another man. They walked to my bed and the man smiled, "Elise, I'm Dr. Martins. I'm going to help you with your burns and I'll try to answer any questions you have, alright?"

I nodded and sighed. This was going to take a while.


	3. Chapter 3-Frozen

**~ ~ ~ SEE WHAT I DID WITH THE TITLE? I'M PROUD WOWEE**

**This is going to be a short chapter so sorry about that :/**

**Enjoy!~ ~ ~**

After my burns healed, I was allowed to stand up and get my own food and everything. I had been at the mystery house for a week or so, I'd lost track of time.

I washed my hands and looked in the mirror, sighing. I ran my hand over the burn that covered most of my face, leaving me unrecognizable. No wonder Jack was being so nice to me. He didn't know who I was.

I heard a knock at the door and I dried my hands, opening it slightly. It was Jack. I left the bathroom and hugged my torso, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and looked at the woman in the hallway, turning back to me. "Nothing's wrong. My mother...she thinks that you should be able to go to the store and get new clothes. She..." He groaned, "She wants me to go with you to 'supervise.'"

I chuckled, "Sure, I guess. I don't have any money..."

Jack shrugged, "It's fine. Are you ready or do you need to, you know, whatever girls do for hours?"

I shook my head, "I don't wear makeup and I don't curl my hair. Let's go."

He laughed, "I like you already."

I panicked. Do I say thank you? Do I just smile? I was new to this...communication thing. Jack's next question startled me, "You alright?"

I nodded and shoved my hands into the grey sweatshirt that the maid had created for me. I stumbled as we walked down the stairs and Jack put his hand on my waist in an attempt to keep me steady.

I felt my face get hot and I inched away, "I'm fine."

He shrugged and led me outside. I gasped and shook my head, "No. I can't drive in a car like that. I'm not...I'll need a ball gown or something."

Jack just laughed and opened the door, "Do you know much about cars?"

I shrugged, "My father worked on the racetracks. I know a little about how they work, some types of cars, etc."

He shut the driver's side door after he got in and settled into the seat, "Do you know what car we're in?"

"An Aventador. It's obvious."

He laughed, "Good, so don't scratch it and you'll be fine."

I laughed nervously and watched the trees go by the window. "Why are you helping me?"

Jack shrugged, "Mostly because I have to, but I feel like you deserve the help. You almost died, so I should probably help you." He stopped at the traffic light, "Can I ask a question?"

I shrugged and he began driving again, "Do you mind music?" I didn't understand the question so I just nodded and he pressed the button in the center. I couldn't stop smiling as the song played. It was my favorite and, frankly, I wasn't even surprised that he had it on his phone.

_Nobody's gonna love you if_  
_You can't display a way to capture this_  
_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_  
_And guide you through_  
_No it's up for you to understand_  
_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_  
_When all is done_  
_And it's time for you to walk away_  
_So when you have today_  
_You should say all that you have to say_

Jack looked at me as we pulled into the parking lot, "You like Sleeping with Sirens?"

I shrugged, "A little."

He laughed and got out of the car, opening the door for me. I smiled and untucked my bangs, attempting to cover the scar. Jack caught the movement, "You're still pretty, you know."

I smiled and looked down, leaving my bangs. How was I going to make it through this day?

************Time Skip************

I had visited about three stores and I already bought half of my wardrobe. We were at the fourth store and I was trying on a dress. I spun around in the mirror, stopping as I realized that there was a zipper in the back. I tried desperately to zip it by myself but it was no use. I cursed under my breath and poked my head out from behind the door.

I spotted Jack and I sighed, "Jack? I need help." He looked at me skeptically and walked over, "Can you zip this?"

Jack shrugged, "Sure."

He zipped the dress and I turned, "So? Is it good?" He nodded and I smiled, "Can you unzip it, please?"

Jack laughed and unzipped the dress, leaning in next to my ear. His next words made me freeze. "I could've been nice."


	4. Chapter 4-Questions

**~ ~ ~I'm so sorry. This chapter is super short :( **

**As for those of you who are confused about the Black Market Traders, I won't go in-depth about what happened. However, I will say that they're important. That's all.**

**EnJoY~ ~ ~**

The car ride back was filled with silence. I kept my gaze pointed out of the window and felt his quick glances. It was extremely...awkward.

We pulled up to the house and I opened my own door, hurrying up the front steps. Jack was a few paces behind me, though he sped up to stand next to me. The butler opened the door and I just kept walking. I was heading straight for my room and then I froze. _Where is my room?_

Jack laughed when I stopped, "Down the hall, to the left. C'mon."

He started walking back to my room and I followed, "If you knew it was me, then why...?"

Jack looked at me expectantly, "I've said it twice now. I can be nice if I'm given the chance."

"Why be mean, then?" I entered my bedroom, Jack following.

"Look, my life isn't exactly perfect." He sighed, "And Elsa, your voice may be raspy, but I've heard it enough to know that it's yours."

"Heard it enough?" I scoffed, "How many times have I spoken to you?"

He counted silently on his fingers, "About...three times. Most of them were you getting mad at me." He chuckled, "Okay, all of them were you getting mad at me."

I collapsed on the bed, Jack sitting on the edge. I didn't look up, "When I almost fell down the stairs, you put your hand on my waist, rather than my shoulder or so. Why?"

"You were going to fall, it was a reflex."

"Alright, what about when you found out I liked the same music you did? Your pupils were dilated already, but then they got bigger. When you opened the door for me, I felt your pulse. It was faster than normal. Explain that."

Jack didn't respond. He just ran a hand through his hair and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket. "What about it?"

"Does your mom know that you're in love with the burn victim?"

He laughed sarcastically, "Very funny, Elsa. Last time I checked, there weren't too many sparks flying."

I hesitated, "Was that a fire joke?"

"Maybe."

I laughed, "Oh my god, Jack. This is not the time for fire jokes."

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, grinning. "It's _always_ time for bad puns."

I blushed and looked down at my hands, "How long have I been here?"

Jack shrugged, "About a week and a half, why?"

I looked at him, "Did I miss school?"

He just laughed, "Yeah, everyone thinks you're dead."

"That isn't funny! How am I going to get into Harvard? Yale? Stanford?"

Jack's hand cupped my jaw and he looked at me, "Calm down, Elsa. I'll get you the homework and tell the teacher's the situation. My mother is a private tutor. She can help you with independent study, if you want. Alright?"

I nodded and inhaled sharply, leaning forward. Our lips met and his hand traced my shoulder blade through my flannel. My hand ran through his hair and he pulled back, pecking me on the nose.

Jack stood up and smiled, heading towards the door, "I have to go, your bags are at the foot of the bed."

I sat against the headboard, shoving the bangs from my face. "Thanks."

The door shut softly and I closed my eyes. _What did I get myself into?_


	5. Chapter 5-Apologies

**~ ~ ~Sorry this chapter is so short, guys. We got a French exchange student so I might be slow when it comes to updates. If any of you have read Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus series, then I wrote A Surreptitious Adventure (Percico) if you're interested. Sorry I was so late with this, again.**

**Enjoy~ ~ ~**

The day was filled with food, sleeping, and me thinking about Jack.

He is a douche. I'm not even going to lie. But, he loves me? I dismissed the thought. He wasn't going to be forgiven for a while, and I wasn't going to trust him while I stayed here. I wasn't going to trust him at all, really. I just had to figure out a plan to stay grounded. I didn't want him to try and sweep me off my feet.

As if on cue, Jack walked in, knocking softly on the door. "Elsa?"

I scowled, "You're already in the room. You don't need to knock if you already entered."

He shrugged and closed the door, taking a seat on the desk chair. "How are you?"

I shrugged this time, "Fine and dandy. I just have a huge burn on my face and my parents don't know that I'm alive." I faked a smile, "Just perfect."

Jack chuckled, "Your parents think that you're at a camp and your face is perfect."

I acted offended, "So it wasn't perfect before?" He rushed to defend his previous statement, when I laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Jack let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go on...a...a picnic." He managed. "With me."

I laughed softly, "Sure, let me get shoes on." I slid on my Vans and followed him out of the home.

We grabbed the basket and strolled through rows and rows of trees. The gardens were enormous. They were filled with intricately placed chrysanthemums, roses, and daffodils. Hedges and trees lined the path, trimmed to perfection.

It opened up into a large field, full of cropped, green grass. He unrolled the checkered blanket softly, placing the basket in the middle. The view was beautiful. A lake covered the next couple miles of land and was covered in swans. They cruised slowly along the water. Ripples followed the birds quietly.

I sat down and Jack followed, leaning on his hands. I shoved the bangs from my eyes and smiled slightly at the sight. Was this a date? I thought to myself. I can't love him, though. He hurt me for God's sake.

"You alright?" Jack's voice shook me from my mental conflict.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry, just...thinking." I smiled reassuringly.

He smiled back and sat up, sliding his hands into the basket. He pulled out two burgers and drinks, which made me feel relieved. I wasn't a fan of sandwiches, and I didn't know what I'd do if he brought potato salad. I grabbed a burger and attempted to chew quietly, though the lettuce wasn't very subtle.

"So," Jack started, swallowing, "I wanted to apologize."

"Oh really?" I asked, a bit surprised. I didn't think he could get over his wall of pride to say sorry.

"Yeah. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry I hurt you and I promise that I won't do it again."

I nodded, swallowing a fry that was way too long to come from one potato. "I don't forgive you, but thanks for apologizing."

He looked at me, as if he didn't believe my statement. "Why...?"

"Because, Jack," I looked at him expectantly, "I can't just forgive you after years and years of what you did. You did more than just hurt me. You broke me, Jack. And honestly, I don't think that I can be fixed."

Jack looked astonished. "Elsa, please. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you, and I'm not good with words. Please, Elsa, at least tell me what I have to do to let you forgive me."

I thought about the challenge and shrugged, "Dunno yet."

"C'mon," Jack begged, "You have to have some idea."

I shook my head and laughed, taking a sip of soda. "No clue. I'll probably just make you give me food or watch Netflix with me, or something."

He groaned, "Netflix? Isn't that like...a library for movies?" I nodded and he sighed, "Will I have to deal with your fandom puns?"

I smiled, "Probably."

Jack groaned again and I laid flat on the grass. The stars were starting to peek through the darkness and I mentally named the constellations. I felt myself drifting off when Jack's hand found mine. Our fingers intertwined and I looked at him, "I still don't forgive you."

He sighed and leaned over me gently, "How about now?"

Jack's lips crashed into mine and his hand ran through my hair. My braid fell out in the process. He bit my bottom lip and I moaned involuntarily. His hands held onto my waist, fiddling with the hem of my sweater. I ran a hand through his hair and tried to catch my breath as he moved to my jaw. His kisses drew a line across my jawline and he sucked softly on my neck. I laughed as he retreated, awaiting an answer.

I bit my lip, "Nope."


	6. Chapter 6-Swimming

**~ ~ ~Wow this one is super short too. **

**Sorry, guys. I've been having writer's block and it's 10 pm here so :/**

**Wednesday, I will be in San Francisco so I won't be updating that day. (Unless I get wifi somehow)**

**Enjoy I guess. This one doesn't have much of a point. :( ~ ~ ~**

We fell asleep under the stars. Jack's hand tightened around mine as he slept. It was kind of cute, seeing how much he tried. I stayed up for a while, listening to the crickets chirp. My hair was twisted back into its braid and I shut my eyes lightly. I took short, quick breaths, while Jack took long, labored breaths. Our opposing exhalations soothed me to sleep.

When I woke up, Jack was nowhere to be found. _He did _not_ leave me here._ I thought to myself, sitting up.

Scanning the view, I finally found the boy. He was swimming lazily across the lake. I shuffled down the grassy hill, stumbling as I stepped onto the dock. Jack swam up to the end of the dock and smiled up at me, "Morning, sleepy-head."

I smiled back, my legs swinging over the edge. "Morning."

He pulled on my foot, "Come on, Elsa! The water's fine."

I shook my head, "No thanks. I'm not wearing a bathing suit."

Jack shrugged, "So?"

"I am not jumping into a lake while I'm wearing my sweater."

"Then take it off." He proposed calmly.

"I only have a camisole under this!"

Jack laughed, "Is it white?"

"No..."

"Then what's the problem?"

I sighed and took off my Converse, sliding off my sweater. I folded it neatly and left them on my dock, sliding into the water slowly.

Before I could object, Jack wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me into the river. I shrieked and wrapped my arms around him, frantic.

He just laughed and kissed my cheek, "You're fine, you're fine."

I let my legs unwrap from his waist and I scowled, "You pulled me into a cold river."

"Lake," Jack corrected with a chuckle, "and I just helped you in."

I laughed sarcastically and shoved him, not making a huge impact. Jack shoved me back and I stumbled, shoving him harder. His feet slipped out from under him and he grabbed my torso, pulling me underwater with him.

I resurfaced and took a breath, searching desperately to find my hairband. Jack resurfaced and kissed me softly, "Sorry."

"Do you have my hairband?" I inquired, running my hands through the water.

"No...I'm sure my mother has one. You can get one from her when we return, yeah?"

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair, brushing the wet bangs from my eyes. Jack's hand cupped my jaw and I shivered, "I'm getting out. You?"

He shrugged, giving me a kiss on the nose. "Sure."

I smiled slightly and trudged through the water, heading back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7-Silly Goose

"Why are you two wet?" His mother's voice made my head hurt. "Jackson Overland. You did not pull her into that lake."

Jack just shrugged and grasped my hand, pulling me upstairs. My hair was soaking wet and I was careful, trying not to drop my sweater. My shoes balanced on top of the folded clothing and the laces dangled across my arm.

He led me into my room, handing me clean clothes from my wardrobe. "Here's...bra? Girls need those, right?"

I laughed and took the garment, pulling the new clothes to my chest, "Thanks." I stood there awkwardly.

He was rolling on his heels, "Oh, I should..." He pointed to the door and I nodded, "Alright. I'll be in the hall."

"But you need to change, too." I protested, feeling uneasy about him on the other side of the door.

Jack just shrugged and slid off his shirt, "I'm already half-way done. Girls take a while, I'm guessing?"

I shrugged and shooed him out of the room, locking the door. I quickly changed and opened the door, seeing Jack leaning against the wall. He just laughed and ran a hand through his hair, shoving his hands in his pockets. I shut the door behind me and began to follow him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I inquired, a bit lost.

"Where do you want to go?" Jack countered.

I pondered the question and shrugged, "I don't know."

"There is some fair going on this week...wanna go?"

I shrugged again, "I've never been to a fair."

"Then c'mon! Why are we still standing here?"

Jack grasped my hand and we hurried down the stairs. I jumped over the last two steps and hurried into the car. He hopped into the driver's side and sped off through the gates of his house.

We drove for a while and I looked at him, "Can I ask you a question?"

Jack glanced at me, then back at the road, "Sure, shoot."

"It's kind of rude but...how do you guys have so much money? That's a really nice house and I was just curious..."

He just shrugged, "My mom was a supermodel when she was younger," He shuddered, "Now she's a banker or something."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad was an ER doctor. He inherited some money from my grandfather, but he never got to use it. He was sent to Afghanistan, to help the soldiers, but he was killed."

Jack's eyes glazed over, as if he slipped into a new train of thought that he couldn't get off of. It took a few honks and a slap to get him back.

"Sorry..." He rubbed his eyes and returned to focus on the road, pulling into a parking lot. It was full of straw and hay bales and children.

"You're fine. It's my fault for asking." We got out of the car, locked it, and headed into the fairgrounds.

************Time Skip************

The sunset was beautiful. It was tinted with a light purple, tonight.

"C'mon, Elsa!" Jack pulled me towards the ferris wheel. I followed him and we handed the man our tickets, climbing into the cart.

It creaked and groaned as it turned, causing us to stop at the top. I glanced down and sucked in a quick breath, hugging my torso.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Jack looked concerned.

I nodded slightly and he pulled me against his chest, kissing my forehead lightly. "If you fall, I'd fall too. Don't worry, Elsa."

I looked at him, "If you're a bird,"

"I'm a bird." He finished, smiling.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to watch The Notebook. Guess I was wrong." I looked at the horizon, keeping my eyes from wandering to the ground that was so far below.

"You were very wrong, actually. I enjoy spending my free time crocheting hats for helpless animals and making smoothies on my cooking show, 'Cooking with Jack.'" He joked.

I laughed and tapped his nose, "Silly goose."


	8. Chapter 8-Promises

I paced the sterile hallway of the hospital, arms crossed. The linoleum floors made my shoes squeak.

Mrs. Overland's door opened slowly, revealing the face of a somber doctor. "Elise?"

I nodded, biting my lip to hold back tears, "I'm sorry...but she didn't make it."

"No..." was all I could muster. I just shook my head repeatedly and held back my tears, though it was no use.

"I'm so, so sorry. Jack is in the room, if you wanted to speak with him."

I couldn't move. My feet denied every movement that my brain had commanded. _She isn't even my mother._ I thought, shuffling slowly into the room. _Why do I care so much?_

I answered my own question, when I saw Jack holding his mother's hand. Tears were streaming down his face and I made my way to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Why, Elsa?" Jack choked, "Why does this happen to me?"

_Karma catches up_, I thought. "Shh, Jack. This isn't your fault. Death is just a part of life." I tried, "She loved you, so much, Jack. I'm sure she was happy to have you next to her when she passed."

His head was tucked into my neck, tears staining my sweater. "Elsa," He muffled, "What am I gonna do? She's gone, my dad's gone? What now?" His voice sounded panicked, as if he knew he was next.

"Jack, calm down. Take a deep breath." I moved his head so that I could look at him. His eyes were puffy and red, hair tousled. His bottom lip quivered with every breath he took and it made my heart ache. "I'm here, Jack. I'll help you through this. I won't let you hit rock bottom."

His forehead touched mine and he whimpered, "Promise?"

I smiled, kissing his nose softly, "Promise.

**********Time Skip**********

The home had a new aura. _Loneliness._

Jack and I collapsed onto his bed, my arms wrapped around his shoulders. He sobbed softly into my arms and I tried to calm him down, though I knew that this was beyond what I could stop.

I just let him cry, no matter how long it took. This poor boy has kept his emotions bottled inside of him for so long, so when he decides to set them free, who am I to stop him?

He leaned against the headboard, breathing heavily. It looked as though he was crying, but he had run out of tears.

I felt so sad, for Mrs. Overland, and for her broken son. I felt bad that I couldn't help them, I felt bad that I had been involved, I felt as though I was in the way. As if I were just s distraction, a nuisance.

That is, until Jack kissed my cheek, whispering softly in my ear. "Thank you."

I nodded slowly and kissed him back, brushing the bangs from his eyes, "Don't thank me."

He smiled and we cuddled, my hand feeling his heart beat. "I love you, Elsa."

I smiled, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9-Hope

"So how did it happen? Why did it happen?" I interrogated the doctors, wanting an answer.

"We found traces of painkillers in her system, but much more than any individual's body could withstand."

"So...she overdosed?" My lip quivered.

"I'm afraid so..." The doctor sighed, "Did she seem depressed or distracted before this happened?"

"I hadn't known her for too long, but before she collapsed, she was kind of sad. She was talking about how she didn't want anyone to hurt Jack and when she left, she was a bit woozy."

He nodded and scribbled something down on his clipboard, "Thank you, Elise."

I nodded and found Jack in the doorway of the hospital, ready to drive to the morgue. "Did she really tell you those things?"

I looked at my feet, studying the uneven laces. "She said that you were hurt, after your dad passed. She asked me not to...not to hurt you."

Jack sighed and shoved his keys into his jacket pocket, "Look, Elsa, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine, honestly."

"I told her that I wouldn't hurt you and I'm going to keep that promise."

"Elsa, really, you don't-"

"Jack. I do." I sighed, "Let's just get to the morgue..."

He nodded slightly and held the door open, following me into the parking lot.

**********Time Skip**********

My hands rested neatly in my lap, fingers shaking.

"My mother was an amazing woman," Jack started, "She had an optimistic perspective on this world and our lives will not be the same without her. Her jokes would always make me smile. She would go out of her way to make you feel comfortable, to make you smile. Her selflessness and respect is rare in this generation, and I'm glad that I was able to call her my mother. She would always tell me that I shouldn't be afraid of death. She said that death was just the beginning of a whole new life. I know that my mother is in a better place now, and I know that she is looking down on us, probably criticizing how bad this speech is." The guests laughed softly, "Today, we have gathered to celebrate and remember the life of my mother, Denise Overland, who will be severely missed."

The audience clapped halfheartedly, most of them already in tears. Jack stepped away from the podium and returned to his seat next to mine. I looked at his clenched jaw, and cold eyes, hiding a boy who was falling apart at the seams.

I rested my hand on his and gave him a reassuring look. He looked back at me and a tear slid down his face.

That's when I knew that he was already broken.

**********Time Skip**********

It's been a couple weeks since Jack's mother died. I told my parents that I was moving out, with Jack bugging me about moving in with him. I had unpacked all of my clothes and looked into the mirror, running a hand over the scar that started all of this.

I strolled downstairs and opened the fridge, seeing the sad sandwiches from Mrs. Overland's death. No one would throw them away so I wrote down the ingredients for her perfect sandwich, then dumped them in the garbage outside.

I made a new sandwich platter and Jack appeared downstairs, "May I?"

"Oh, help yourself." I smiled, pushing the platter towards him.

He bit into the sandwich and sighed, "This tastes like my mom's sandwiches..."

"I just wrote down the ingredients. It's just like working at Subway but not as fun."

Jack chuckled and I scanned the pantry, "Do you have cake mix?"

"Bottom shelf, to the left." He bit into another sandwich.

"Cool, thanks."

I got out all of the ingredients and preheated the oven, afraid I would catch something on fire. I'm a pretty bad cook so I use cake mix because I can only mess up so much.

I cracked the eggs with one hand, I know,_ total_ skill. Obviously.

The whisk's handle popped off and I gasped.

"What?"

"Nothing..." I stifled a laughed and grabbed the spoon, scraping the batter into the cake pan. _God I'm a mess_.

Jack stepped past me to put the plate in the sink, though he ran his finger across the edge of the bowl, catching a drop of batter.

"Hey! No stealing." I scolded.

He laughed and flicked water at me, leading me to poke him in the face with the broken whisk. Chocolate covered his cheek and he laughed, stealing the spoon.

"This is war." Jack whispered.

I lunged and he sidestepped, spreading a good amount of cake batter down my shirt. Determined, I flicked the whisk and splattered his shirt.

"Hey Jack?"

He looked at me, ready to fight just in case.

I pulled him in for a hug, getting cake batter all over his shirt, "I love you so much." I chuckled, stepping back to see his shirt covered.

Jack shook his head and half-smirked, making my insides melt. "Fine, you win this one. But I will get you next time."

I laughed and slid the cake into the oven, wearing mittens that could double as pillows. I looked down at my shirt and sighed, "I'm gonna go change. Can you keep an eye on the cake? I'll bring you a shirt."

He nodded and propped himself up on the counter, legs swinging back and forth.

I came back down stairs, Jack's shirt draped over my shoulder. I turn the corner to see him wearing a flower apron and frosting the cake.

He looked up at me and threw off the apron, running a hand through his hair, "The, uh...the cake finished so I..."

I just laughed and threw the shirt at him, inspecting the cake. It didn't look bad at all. It was covered in swirls and spirals and squares. I'm pretty sure he just scribbled with frosting.

I looked up to see Jack in the midst of changing his shirt. He caught me staring and chuckled, "Like what you see?"

I looked down, feeling my face get hot, "Sorry...The cake looks good...considering the fact that we wasted half of it on our clothes."

He nodded, grinning from ear to ear. It felt good to see him smiling. To know that the excited flame inside of him hadn't gone out.

To know that we still had hope.


	10. Chapter 10-Butterflies

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has started, for me, and I've grown very busy with homework and such. Anyways, this chapter is short, but enjoy!**

Did I forgive Jack yet? Starting to.

Would I still help him? Duh.

I just needed to figure out what makes him tick. I knew about his anger, but I didn't understand why he prefers to keep it inside. I wanted to know what he thought about before he fell asleep. I wanted to know if that same thought would dance through his dreams with a certain subtlety that is almost impossible.

I wanted to find out how fragile he really was.

Jack and I made it to the graduation ceremony in time. I already had everything I need to graduate, but Jack needed about a week to make everything up. I watched as he accepted his scroll and he turned to the audience.

"Alright, look. I've been a complete dick to most of you and I need to apologize for that. I made your lives a living hell, but we are all sitting here today, and we may never see each other again. Before that happened, I wanted you all to know how sorry I was, and I am very sorry. I really hope that you all have great futures and beautiful families and an amazing legacy. Macy, I know you'll become a doctor. You're amazing at medicine and you were made to be a surgeon." A girl in the front row smiled to herself, " Brett, you'll make it in race car driving. You drive like a mad man and you pass me at every traffic light." He chuckled, "You all have amazing futures ahead of you, and I really hope that you fulfill those goals that you've set, because without them, life is just a flat line. A beating heart causes hills and even mountains, but a heart that has stopped beating...it's just a flat line. Don't live your life like a heart that can't beat. Live your life and don't hold back." Jack stepped off of the podium and the audience of graduates clapped profusely.

He made his way down the stairs on the other side and I smiled, hugging him, "That was an amazing speech, Jack."

"That was an _improvised_ speech." He corrected, wearing his half-smirk.

After the ceremony, we hopped into his car and drove to the nearest In-N-Out. I sat down, sliding on a sweater so that I wasn't just wearing a t-shirt. Jack came back with our food, smiling softly. I needed to find out what made him go from stone cold, to empathetic and kind. He gave me a peck on the nose and sat across from me, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"We don't have school for the rest of our lives." Jack whispered, ebullient.

I sighed, "College?"

He shook his head, "I don't think I'm gonna go to college."

I felt surprised, "What? W-Why not?" I didn't want him to give up just like that. He was so bright...he would've had such a future.

"I need to stay at the house. I don't want to hold you back, I don't want you to worry." Jack looked at me apologetically, grabbing my hand softly.

"I won't worry, Jack." He laughed, "I don't worry!"

He shook his head, laughing silently, "You really do."

I scoffed and took a bite of my hamburger, denying all accusations of me worrying.

"You worry." Jack whispered to himself, wearing a half-smirk that still gave me butterflies.


	11. Chapter 11- 10 pm

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I've got to go to hell, *cough* I mean school. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and yep_**

_ 6:40 pm_  
I woke up from my nap to see Jack twirling my hair around his finger, watching it slither through his hand. A small smile crossed my face as he kissed my forehead, unaware that I was awake. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed his torso against my back with a gentle motion. His heartbeat like drums, rhythmically pounding against my own.

I stayed awake, listening to the harmony of our mellow heartbeats, accompanied by the soft breath that gave my neck goosebumps. Our souls, coming together, creating a symphony that only lovers could hear. Not any lovers, though. Just us.

_ Just us._

*****TIME SKIP*****

_ 10:00 pm_

The stars glistened above me, like holes in the vast blanket of the night sky. Planes, identifiable only by their prominent lights, glided across the horizon. How I longed to float away into this sea of nothingness. Thoughts racked my brain as I gazed into the air above me.

The roof-tiles ran against each other, creating a soft grinding noise. Jack situated himself next to me, looking at the North Star. "You alright?"

I shrugged, "Just thinking..." He nodded slightly and I closed my eyes, gathering enough courage. "Can I ask you a question?" Once I had said that, I didn't know if I wanted to know the answer.

Jack smiled slightly, "Sure."

Inhale, "Why are you being so nice to me? You were such a douche when we were in school...I don't get it." Exhale, heart pounding with suspense.

He seemed to ponder this question before reaching his conclusion, voice lower than before. "When I saw...what happened, I mean," He paused, running a finger down his right cheek, "I reached this realization that...if you died, I made life fucking miserable for you. I don't think I could ever live with myself, knowing you died without me apologizing or making up for the hell I put you through. I was a terrible, obnoxious person and I can never express how sorry I am."

Inhale, exhale. Meteorites shot across the sky, their red and orange tails striking through the darkness. Stars burned, so far away from Earth. Their whole life, they were burning up and we just sat and watched. Their light dimmed and grew brighter, dying slowly up in their own world. Space, completely unaware of the shit going on down here. The stars didn't have a care in the universe. They were living their own life, giving this Earth a small gift, providing its light to decorate the night sky. I wish I were a star. I wish I could sit among the others, helping the world look less like a shadow, and more like a light.

Jack's face was illuminated by the weakening street-lamps, jawline perfectly shaded, as if an artist had created this profile and sketched it into my head. The lines of the pencil scrawling around, creating a distraction that buzzed in my ears. My breathing was shallow and I didn't know if I could say what I was about to say.

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, lips pursed, _"I forgive you."_


End file.
